UNSC Pompeii
“Sonitus Silentium”is the motto of the UNSC Marathon-class heavy cruiser Pompeii. Commissioned on the 4th of January 2551 the Pompeii was a marathon class cruiser that was placed under the command of ONI agent Akira Toshihiro, a valiant commander who’s name sends fear into the hearts of both his enemies and his superiors. The Pompeii would be apart of ONI sec zero, a secretive branch of ONI that acts essentially as internal investigations. The ship would be placed into the Home fleet as a flagship and would be used to monitor any communication between ships and to the surface of the planet in case there are any who would sabotage the fleet during what may as well be their extinction. Whilst very unusual for a cruiser to take a role like this, it did make sense as many where aware of ONI prowlers so tried to keep private communications private. With the Pompeii those who where rebels would not suspect it to be listening in on them. Although it was still a war ship which ONI would keep in mind. During 1st June 2551, Brigadier Arther McClain would order the ship along with four Halberd-class Destroyers to investigate the disappearance of the UNSC Spirit of Fire near Arcadia and to destroy what he could only describe as “Two raindrops stuck together, with a giant hula hoop around it”. This mission deep behind enemy lines and their was no guarantee the five ships would come back. The Pompeii and the four destroyers went to Reach to deliver the Brigadier’s AI, Aurora too Major Thompson Brown and then too Arcadia. They arrived and immediately engaged two CCT-Class Heavy Patrol Cruisers near the planet. One of the cruisers was destroyed and the other retreated but was caught then met the same fate as it’s counterpart. The mission would leave more questions than answers than the Brigadier thought and ordered the ship to be placed back into the home fleet. The unknown structure would be later identified as the Unyielding Hierophant which would be destroyed during Operation First Strike. The mission would also not give McClain or Lord Hood any answers to the disappearance of the Spirit of Fire and Captain Cutter. Akira would raise concerns about the two patrol cruisers not having any back up. McClain along with many other high ranking members of the Navy brushing it off. Though McClain would see the perspective of the commander and to had his own concerns. On the 18th December 2551 commander Akira Toshihiro was ordered by Vice Admiral Parangosky to “rescue Nathan Holt” a insurrectionist leader, who was recently introduced to the covenant. The Pompeii along with multiple frigates and destroyers would rescue the traitor near the glassed planet of Miridem.The Captain would send ODSTs aboard Holt’s damaged frigate, the ‘Sunset over Harmony’. The mission would be successful and Holt would be sent to Midnight facility. In 2552 the Profit of Regret would arrive at Earth and begin his descent to New Mombasa, the Pompeii would engage two covenant cruisers and neutralised both of them by waiting for one to drop it’s shields and then by firing almost every thing the Pompeii had, which crippled the cruisers. Akira ordered the ship to ram the crippled cruiser into the still functional and still very dangerous second ccs-class cruiser. This plan worked and both covenant vessels were destroyed. Moments later the Pompeii’s captain ordered the ship to head for the planet. This was due to the fact a covenant SDV-class Heavy corvette had managed to get past the fleet and begin attacking the city of London. Once the Pompeii arrived it began pushing the corvette out of the city, but covenant forces had all ready begun their attack on the ground and where killing civilians in the city streets. Commander Toshihiro deployed all of the ships marines and ODST’s to the ground under the command of SGT G. Ward a more than capable ODST from Ghost company. The combined effort of both the marines and the London Metropolitan (along with some resilient civilians) stopped the covenant attack on London. The Pompeii then destroyed the corvette and went back into orbit. By this time the Forerunner Dreadnought and the profit of Truth’s fleet had arrived and began their assault. The Pompeii along side the destroyers Lunar Light and Orient Expresses engaged three CCT-Class Heavy Patrol Cruisers. One of the cruisers severally damaged the Orient Expresses forcing it to ground in North Africa where it will hold and defend the city of Cairo from the covenant and later send forces to the south to stop the flood from reaching the north. The Lunar Light crippled another one’s engines and rammed it into a CAS-class Assault carrier. The third cruiser went full speed head first into the Pompeii, decimating the MAC gun. Whilst the Pompeii’s MAC gun was destroyed it continued to fight the cruiser which was preparing for another assault. It is here where commander Akira Toshihiro orders all of the crew to abandon the ship. Toshihiro remained onboard so that he can activate the ships self destruct. The cruiser that had attacked the Orient Expresses had returned and linked up with the other and both began to charge at the Pompeii. One of the cruisers had punctured a hole in the middle of the Pompeii, but at the cost of his on life commander Akira Toshihiro activated the ships self destruct and tore both patrol cruisers apart. After the battle of Installation 00 Brigadier Auther McClain ordered the salvage of the remains of the Pompeii and had it placed onto his new carrier, the Herculaneum. He have the Pompeii’s name placed onto an Autum-class heavy cruiser and called it the Pompeii II as a way to remember the heroic sacrifice it and her captain made to buy humanity some time before what seemed to be the inevitable end of all life in the galaxy. Category:Individual UNSC Ships Category:MrFerret23 Category:Cruisers